The invention relates to an insertion/extraction tool for inserting and extracting a printed circuit board. Specifically, the invention comprises an improved insertion/extraction tool where fewer components are required than in the prior art, more space is available on the printed circuit board for electrical components since the handle of the tool is only on one side of the printed circuit board, and less wear and tear of the printed circuit board is achieved during insertion and extraction since the invention transmits the insertion and extraction force on both sides of the plane of the printed circuit board.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel insertion/extraction tool which requires fewer components than the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel insertion/extraction tool that minimizes bending stress on the printed circuit board due to the simultaneous transmission of force on both sides of the plane of the printed circuit board during insertion and extraction operations.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.